


[day 6] six cute stickers

by kurinootwrites



Series: fourteen days of valentine [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurinootwrites/pseuds/kurinootwrites
Summary: a court reporter who is a big fan of the Adlers and the team’s setter who has an inevitable crush on you (unbeknownst to you). seems like a good combination, right?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: fourteen days of valentine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169588
Kudos: 13





	[day 6] six cute stickers

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this one LMAO bc the first part was somehow inspired from a video of a fan trying to flirt with a reporter but make it a socially awkward tobiocchi uwu

As soon as the last spike secured the Adlers’ win, the game concluded for the Schweiden Adlers as the champion. The entire gymnasium was filled with a cacophonous roar, basking at the victorious team, hugging in joy. The sound of clapping balloons and an encouraging performance from the Adlers’ cheering squad added to the occasion. You were on the sidelines jumping in excitement as you held your microphone tightly as you screamed into the camera.

“And the Schweiden Adlers just sealed the win with that beautiful spike from Number 20 Kageyama Tobio, ladies and gentlemen!”, with a cue, Adlers-colored confetti scattered and were strewn in the entire venue.

The audience can be heard clapping in chorus, celebrating the result of the game. The players then started to exchange hands by the net before lining up to their respective sides, both yelling a “Thank you for the game!” as they bowed at each other before retreating to their benches to rest and hydrate.

The emcee gives a brief commentary, replaying the spike from earlier as you quickly ushered the cameraman into the team’s area before the camera directed to you.

“So here on the sidelines we have today’s victors, the Schweiden Adlers!”, the camera directed towards the Brazilian ace, Nicolas Romero, as he prompted the other members to position themselves for the camera. The entire team stood, hogging the camera in joy.

“And here, we have the handsome Brazilian ace, Nicolas Romero!”, you ushered as you could see some of the members smiling and waving in front of the camera as you went to interview them.

“Congratulations to you guys! Not only did you win today’s game, but you also won the hearts of the entire gymnasium!”, to which most of them replied with “Thank you!”. You could only suppress your inner fangirl as you clapped in excitement, much to the happiness of the team.

“That last match was intense! So how do you guys feel after that match?”, you asked with a smile.

“Of course we can’t say that we’re not tired, but that game was exhilarating, to say the least.” Romero answered as he pats the back of his teammates.

“It was a close one! But you managed to score at the last second!”

“Well, I’d like to give credit to our amazing setter,”, the team pushed the flustered setter to the front as Nicolas pulled him up close next to him. “Kageyama! If it wasn’t for him, we could’ve flopped!”, he goes on as he patted the blueberry-eyed flustered setter, who couldn’t face straight at the camera. You gave him a grin that even reddened the already-flustered setter, who unbeknownst to you may or may not have a crush on you for some time now.

“Kageyama-san,” you called, startling the nervous setter. “That was some quick decision-making in there for you to spike that ball with the blockers targeting you! It was amazing! What made you lead to that decision? How did you feel about that spike?”, you directed the microphone to him with the cameras focusing towards Kageyama, who shuffled nervously before giving an awkward smile.

“I-I-It was k-knife, n-nuff, nice...”, he stutters as his eyes shift away from you as Nicolas laughs along with you and patted Kageyama’s back.

“And so, to all the fans who have been asking, do any of you guys have a special valentine today?”, you teasingly asked, garnering various reactions from them as you pointed the microphone in their direction, hoping that at least someone answers your suggestive question. You can see the team knowingly look at each other (with the exception of Ushijima) as they thrusted an awkwardly flustered Kageyama into the spotlight of the camera. You could only smile at the setter which didn’t help his situation.

You flash him with a smile as you ask the setter, “So Kageyama-san, is there a special person you’re expecting for Valentines?” Unbeknownst to you, the rest of his teammates were silently whistling from behind.

“Go get her, mah boy!”, Romero inaudibly cheers on the sidelines.

“U-Uhm, u-uh...”, he stutters, as the setter tries to grasp what’s left of his ability to talk properly. You could only giggle and gave him an encouraging fist pump that was visible to him, which only short-circuited his brain more. You look back at the camera and could only breathe back with a “Sorry to the fans, looks like our setter here has someone in mind this valentines. She is one lucky girl! And so, back to you, emcee!” You wrapped up as you bowed to the team before one of the staff approached you.

“Ah, Y/N-san, the captain says we’re gonna go to a nearby bar later after the clean up, are you free today?”, Romero suddenly wraps an arm around your shoulders, “We plan going out to celebrate with the team. How about we all go later?”

You nodded as you hurriedly walked with the staff member, waving at the Adlers as you left. “Then we’ll all see you later at the bar!” Romero knowingly winks at Kageyama, flustered at the gesture.

After the occasion, you and your colleagues arrived to celebrate at a nearby bar. The bustling atmosphere welcomes you and the staff, settling in a celebratory mood. Your colleagues went ahead to grab an empty seat as you followed suit.

”Hey, it’s that cute reporter girl, Kageyama!”, Hoshiumi teases as soon as he notices your entrance, nudging at the setter.

You spot the rowdy team at a side with a laughing Romero before waving at the white-haired spiker. “Hoshiumi-san!”, you waved back, garnering the attention of the rest of the team.  
“Ah hello, reporter-san!”, the captain Hirugami waves at you, still sober as he looks out for his teammates. You waved and bowed at him in reply before taking a seat with your colleagues.

“You know, she’s been at our every game, and maaan… I wonder if she’s single. She’s really cute, you hear me Kags?”, Hoshiumi teases further as he eyes your every action, perching a chin on his hand as he sipped from his pint. Kageyama felt a sting in his chest as he looked away from the spiker.

“I don’t know about that.” His eyes glanced at your figure from afar as you laughed at one of your colleagues’ jokes. “She might already have a boyfriend…”, he silently muttered, still gazing at you. He watches you walk up to the bar counter, ordering something as the bartender did a series of flips. Hoshiumi abruptly stood from his seat.

“H-hey! Where are you going, Hoshiumi-san?”, he panickingly says as he grabs the spiker’s jacket. He looked at Kageyama with a confident smirk.

“Ordering a Cranberry Kiss.”, he says with underlying intent in a teasing manner before Kageyama’s grip loosened. Hoshiumi huffs as he walks toward the bar counter, approaching you. Kageyama carefully watches the scene, his grip on the handle of his glass tightening as Hoshiumi tells a few stories, making you laugh at the little giant. Romero clears his throat that catches Kageyama’s attention.

“You have a good grip on the game, but,” Romero stops as he looks at you and Hoshiumi talking. “For a young man yourself—”

“Stop.”

Romero pauses, looking back at Kageyama. “I’m not a good talker like you or Hoshiumi-san,” he stands up, his eyes looking at his feet. “Or even cool as Hirugami-san.” He shuffled as he walked towards the comfort room. Romero sighs as he drinks from his glass.

“Kageyama-san,” Romero swirls the whiskey in his glass, startling Kageyama, smiling at the young setter. “You won’t know if you don’t try.”

“But—”

“Just be yourself, meu irmão.”, he chuckles before downing the whiskey, leaving Kageyama confused at his statement.

You laugh and smile at Hoshiumi’s antics. Before he could finish his joke, a few fans approached him, taking away his attention from you. Kageyama spots you alone at the counter as you wait for your drinks. He looks around for the white-haired spiker with his fans as he tries to calm himself before approaching you. You quickly noticed his presence, giving him a smile that stuns the setter, a hint of red rising in his cheeks.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun!”, you grinned as Kageyama nodded, stiffening at the interaction. You motioned to an empty seat next to you, obeying as you placed your chin on your hand, looking at him. “So, what can I do for you?”

He felt the heat getting to his head, his cheeks reddening at the intimate space. “O-ordering a C-Cranberry K-K-Kiss.”, he nervously stuttered, trying hard to imitate Hoshiumi’s suave delivery earlier much to his chagrin. You laughed as you motioned for the bartender. “Two Cranberry Kiss on the rocks.” The bartender nodded, flipping and pouring several bottles at once.

“A-ah but what about—”, you looked at him, confused at his sentence. He unknowingly bit his lip as he looked away, cursing at his own awkwardness. “Oh, you mean my colleagues? They’ll be fine! And besides,” You and Kageyama suddenly locked eyes with each other, absorbed in your own space at the bustling bar. “A drink is best enjoyed with someone.”

Kageyama could scream at the moment, if it weren’t the people around them. He could feel his sweat running down and the heat rising in the air as his eyes glided over your features: from the strands that defined your face, to your long lashes which revealed your Y/E/C eyes, reflecting him, before gazing at your alluring colored something-glossed lips.

The moment was cut short as the bartenders served your drinks. You tipped the bartender as he resumed to serve other customers, leaving you and Kageyama alone once again. You picked the cocktail, inching it close to your lips.

The members remaining at the table watched at the scene unraveling before them as Kageyama stiffly held the drink as he drank it in one gulp, stunning you and the others, much to their amusement.

“I never thought of you as a drinker. All I knew is that you love milk.”, you laughed as Kageyama furiously blushed, calming himself as he set the glass down.

“I also drink once or twice. B-but not all the time!”, he says, worked up as you chuckled. Hoshiumi appeared out of the blue, patting Kageyama on the back. You both looked in unison as the team were gathered. “Oi, time to go, Kageyama!”, Hoshiumi says as the team left the bar one by one.

“Anyway, I’d like to give this to you before you go.”, you said, reaching into your breast pocket, revealing a pack of six stickers which you personally made as a fan of his team.

“Consider it as my gift for you.”, you continued, winking at him before you joined with your colleagues.

Tobio quickly grabs the pack, immediately feeling a surge of happiness as he opens it to find a sticker of his face, the Schweiden Adlers logo, his jersey shirt, a Mikasa volleyball, and to his amusement a carton of milk as well as a container of yogurt. He smiles in pure joy before seeing the back of the paper lining up the pack legibly scribbled with “0X-XXXX-XXXX”. It might have been the last straw before his head inevitably (and figuratively) exploded at the revelation.


End file.
